"Tak czuję wyraźnie..."
|-|Opis= Jest to druga część opowiadania Miraculum. Dziwne wydarzenia? Dziwne osoby? Z czymś takim musi zmierzyć się Marinette... |-|Rozdział= 7:10 Budzik zadzwonił, a ja nie miałam ochoty na otwieranie oczu. Prawie całą noc mam nieprzespaną. Koło mnie spała Tikki, a co ze mną? Bałam się, że ją przygniotę podczas spania. Bardzo polubiłam tę małą istotkę, ona mnie chyba też. Chyba. Drugim powodem, dlaczego nie potrafiłam zasnąć, jest sprawa z tajemniczą dziewczyną, którą widziałam w internecie. Skoro jeździ po świecie, to gdzie jest teraz? Czy wierzy w odnalezienie kwami? Jak wyglądało jej kwami? Jak wygląda ona sama? Kto jej ukradł miraculum? Czemu to zrobił? Skąd o tym wiedział? Skąd wiedział, że to właśnie ona je posiada? Śledził ją? A co jeśli mi też ktoś zabierze Tikki? Te wszystkie pytania krążyły mi po głowie cały czas. Rozmyślenia zajęły mi dwadzieścia minut. Jeśli się nie pośpiesza, będę miała przechlapane. Spóźnienia nie są w moim stylu. Nie zwracając uwagi na śpiące kwami, zbiegłam po schodach, w szybkim tempie zjadłam śniadanie. Rodzice pewnie byli już w piekarni, więc nie spotkałam ich jeszcze i nie rozmawialiśmy. Przeżuwając ostatnie kawałki kanapki, pognałam na górę. Przebrałam się, spakowałam najważniejsze rzeczy, po czym zabrałam się za przebudzanie niebieskookiej. -Ej Tikki pora do szkoły, wstawaj. - Lekko ją szturchnęłam, ta leniwie otworzyła ślepka i stwierdziłam, że wygląda całkiem słodko, kiedy jest zaspana. Jednak po chwili była już żwawa, szybko przeniosła się do mojej torby, a ja, zabierając po drodze kurtkę, popędziłam do szkoły. Pod szkołą, zauważyłam limuzynę. Mimo, że nie przypominała mi znanej limuzyny panny Bourgeois, ale wszystko możliwe, ma tyle pieniędzy, że może mieć co chce. Biegłam dalej. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym nie wpadła wprost na osobę, która właśnie wysiadła z auta. To nie była blondynka, tylko nieznany mi chłopak. -Prze...przepraszam - spojrzałam w górę. Blondyn zdążył się już pozbierać. Wyciągnął do mnie rękę, niepewnie przyjęłam pomoc. - Nic nie szkodzi. Nic ci nie jest? - Spojrzał na mnie. Pierwsze spotkanie i już wychodzę na idiotkę. Jego oczy są zielone. -N...nie - uśmiechnęłam się niepewnie i znów zapatrzyłam się w jego oczy. - Jestem Adrien. Jestem tutaj nowy. W senie w szkole, nie w mieście A ty? Jak ci na imię? - Odpowiedziałam na jego pytanie. Po krótkiej rozmowie okazało się, że będziemy w jednej klasie. Zaprowadziłam go do szafek. Jego miała być obok szafki Nino. Później poszliśmy do klasy, w której ma się odbyć lekcja biologii. Pani Jennifer Dawson jest wyjątkowo wymagająca, tak jak nasza geografka. Niby jest miła, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi to mam wrażenie, że uwzięła się na mnie i nienawidzi mojej osoby. Przy niej zbieram same tróje. Zdarza się cud i czasem dostałam o stopień wyższą ocenę. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz z tego przedmiotu dostałam choć jedną piątkę. Biologia i geografia. Nauczyciele tego przedmiotu są najgorsi. Usiadłam w ławce obok Nino. Zawsze z nim siedzę. Niepewnie rozejrzałam się po sali, Alyi dalej nie ma. "Po lekcji zadzwonię do dziewczyny". Zaczęłam się martwić. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Co się mogło stać? Co się dzieje z moją przyjaciółką? Co ukrywa? Kiedy wróci? Czy będzie znów sobą? Pytania znowu zaczęły się zlewać, mącąc mi w głowie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos przyjaciela. -Ej Mar (skrót ^^ ~od autorki), co z tobą? Zaczynasz zachowywać się jak Alya, wyłączasz się cały czas- chłopak był zdenerwowany - nie mogę jeszcze drugiej przyjaciółki stracić. - Te słowa wypowiedział cicho, ale na tyle, że go usłyszałam. O co mu może chodzić? Stracić drugą przyjaciółkę? Czyżby wydarzyło się coś między nim, a Alyą? Czy on też coś ukrywa? - O...o czym ty mówisz? Co się wydarzyło między tobą, a Alyą? - Zaczęłam zadawać mu pytania. On jednak nie miał zamiaru mi odpowiedzieć. Spuścił głowę i całą lekcję się do mnie nie odzywał. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wstał i wyszedł bez słowa. Miałam wrażenie, że wszystko ustawione jest przeciwko mnie. Alya. Nino. Coś jeszcze się wydarzy? Może rodzice się ode mnie odwrócą? Albo Tikki? Co jeszcze? Poszłam do szatni i usiadłam na ławce. Nie miałam pojęcia co zrobić. Żadne z moich przyjaciół nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Zostałam sama. - Co się dzieje Marinette? - Tuż przed moją twarzą pojawiła się moja ulubiona mała istotka. - Jesteś smutna. O co chodzi? O twoich przyjaciół? - Wyciągnęłam do niej rękę, a ona na niej przysiadła. Spojrzałam prosto w jej duże oczęta. -Eh... Nie wiem. Nie wiem co robić, obydwoje nie chcą mi powiedzieć co się dzieje. Odwrócili się ode mnie - spuściłam głowę. Zupełnie jak małe dziecko. Ale nic nie umiałam na to poradzić. Bałam się. Po prostu się bałam. Nie wiedziałam co począć. Chciałam odzyskać swoich bliskich. Co ja bez nich zrobię? W tej szkole, tylko im się zawsze zwierzałam. Nie potrafię innym. Z nikim innym, nie byłam tak blisko. Alya wie o mnie wszystko. Nino trochę mniej, ale i tak dużo. Większość wie tylko o moich rodzicach i że prowadzą piekarnię. Tylko tyle. Ciekawe, jak radzi sobie Cassidy. Jest sama na wielkim świecie. Nie ma swojego kwami. A może jednak ktoś z nią podróżuje? Bardzo zaintrygowała mnie jej osoba. Chciałabym ją poznać. Ona na pewno musi wiedzieć więcej o kwami. O ich historii. O wszystkim. Jestem pewna, że wie skąd wzięły się te stworzenia. Kiedyś czytałam, że jak się bardzo czegoś chce i się w to bardzo wierzy, to się może wydarzyć. Ale czy jest możliwe, że poznam kiedyś tę dziewczynę? Raczej nie, może już ją kiedyś minęłam, a nawet o tym nie wiem? Wszystko jest możliwe. Dowiedziałam się już, że Tikki żyje ponad 5000 lat. Czy jej kwami też już tyle przeżyło? Czy w ogóle jeszcze żyje? Skoro zostało skradzione, to wszystko mogło się stać. Wyobrażam sobie jak może się ona czuć. Straciła kogoś bliskiego. Czy czuje się tak, jak ja? A może lepiej? Lub gorzej? Nie wiem jak blisko była z tą małą istotką. Pewnie bardzo blisko. Dzwonek zadzwonił, więc leniwie powlokłam się na dalsze lekcje. 14:30 Nino też zniknął, wszystkie lekcje siedziałam sama. Chciałam porozmawiać trochę z Adrienem, ale gdy tylko spróbowałam, pożałowałam, zaczęłam się jąkać. A potem po prostu uciekłam. Później nie miałam okazji, oczywiście dzięki Chloé, jak się okazało, to znali się już wcześniej. Dziewczyna, ani na krok go nie opuszczała. A ja coraz bardziej miałam dziwne uczucie, że nie będę miała okazji z nim porozmawiać. Właśnie szłam w kierunku wyjścia z szatni. Musiałam z szafki zabrać swój plecak, w którym czekała Tikki. - Marinette, poczekaj - ten głos wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Adrien. Odwróciłam się, chłopak szedł w moją stronę z szerokim uśmiechem - nie podziękowałem za oprowadzenie poranne. No i nie mieliśmy czasu porozmawiać. - Spuścił głowę i nerwowo podrapał się po karku. Nie wiem, czy mam rację, ale wydaje mi się, że ma to związek z pewną córką burmistrza. Nerwowo się zaczęłam bawić się rękami. Niepewnie spojrzałam na niego. Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Przy nim po prostu odebrało mi głos. Chciałam coś wydusić, ale jakiś głos kazał mi siedzieć cicho. Spuściłam głowę. Z tej niezręcznej ciszy wyrwał nas jakiś mężczyzna. -Panie Agreste, zapraszam to samochodu. - Jego głos wydał się znudzony, tak jakby nie interesowało go co się dzieje wokół. - To mój szofer - zielonooki pożegnał się jeszcze i poszedł. Wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Ze zwieszoną głową poszłam do domu, nie patrzyłam na nikogo, mój wzrok całą drogę skierowany był na chodnik. Nie chciałam nikogo widzieć. Do czasu, jak wpadłam na kogoś. Dziewczyna. Jej włosy były w nieładzie. Widać było, że jej się spieszy. Podbiegła do niej dziewczyna, która szybkim gestem pomogła jej wstać, ponieważ, po zderzeniu ze mną, wylądowała na ziemi. Usłyszałam krótkie przepraszam i obie pognały przed siebie. Na ziemi leżała kartka, zapewne zgubiła ją osoba, z którą miałam bliższy kontakt. Niepewnie podniosłam papierek, był na nim rysunek. Przedstawiał psa. Dokładnie szczeniaka, obroża wyglądała bardziej jak jego łańcuszek. Na środku łańcuszkowej obroży była myszka. Obok psa był taki sam przedmiot, jak na szyi psa. Nic więcej nie było, ale i tak zaintrygowało mnie to. Odwróciłam się, ale po nastolatkach nie było już śladu. Może zgubiła gdzieś tutaj pupila i teraz go szuka? Ale czemu zwierze miało na sobie biżuterię? Schowałam kawałek papieru do kieszeni spodni, ogarnęłam się i poszłam przed siebie. Dotarcie do piekarni zajęło mi mało czasu. Przywitałam się z bliskimi. Mama oznajmiła, że mam gościa. Mogłam się tylko domyślać, kto. ♥W starym budynku♥ - Chodzisz strasznie podekscytowana, coś w tym mieście jest, prawda? - dziewczyna popatrzyła z fascynacją na swoją koleżankę. - Tak, czuję wyraźnie. On jest tutaj, myślał, że udało mu się uciec, ale wtedy zaczęłam go wyczuwać. Jest tu w Paryżu. Musimy znaleźć jego kryjówkę. Musimy odzyskać Serafinę i Prinksi, wtedy będziemy mogły go pokonać. - Mówiąca dumnie podniosła głowę. Razem weszły do swej kryjówki, gdzie już czekała Emma. Dziewczyny wolały nie ryzykować i nie brać jej ze sobą. Obie wiedziały, że kwami za niedługo się przyda. Będą jej potrzebować w pokonaniu zła. Ale czy dadzą radę same? Brązowo włosa wyczuwała, że nie tylko one posiadają kwami, ale bała się o tym wspomnieć, nie chciała się pomylić. Nie wiedziała, że jej towarzyszka wyczuwała to samo. Brązowooka zauważyła, że jej koleżanka czegoś szuka, cieszyła się, że poznała tą osobę. Wie, że dużo przeszła, kiedy się poznały dziewczyna ledwo się trzymała. Nie miała już wiary w odnalezienie Prinksi i Serafiny. Od tamtej pory zaczęły się wzajemnie wspierać. Ciemna blondyna pomogła jej w treningu i opowiedziała jej wszystko, czego nauczyła się od swojego kwami. Druga zaś przytaczała wszystkie nauki Mistrza Fu. Nastolatki były gotowe na wszystko, wiedziały, że ich wróg jest potężny, ale one miały coś czego nie miał nikt inny. Miały siebie nawzajem. Żadna nie była sama. On miał tylko swoje akumy. Właśnie stado akum. Mógł stworzyć armię złoczyńców bardzo szybko, nie wszystkim może udać się to co udało się Cassidy. Udało jej się uciec spod władzy akumy, ale została w niej część, dzięki której może go wyczuwać, dlatego musiał uciec. Dziewczyna stała się jednak nie ugięta. Wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką, z podniesioną głową szły dalej. Nie poddawały się, walczyły. ♥Marinette♥ Niepewnie weszłam na górę. Na moim łóżku ze spuszczoną głową, siedziała moja przyjaciółka. Spojrzała na mnie, jej oczy były pełne łez, które powoli spływały po jej policzkach. Stanęłyśmy naprzeciw siebie. Była cała roztrzęsiona. Na sto i więcej procent musiało się coś wydarzyć, nigdy nie była w takim stanie. Widok dziewczyny w takim stanie był przerażający. Wyciągnęłam do niej ręce, po chwili zawahania, przytuliła się. Słyszałam jej ciche szlochanie. Potem usłyszałam ciche zdanie, dzięki któremu dotarło do mnie co się stało. Nie wiedziałam co jej powiedzieć. Lekko odepchnęłam ją od siebie i spojrzałam jej prosto w oczy. - Nie pamiętasz naszej przysięgi? Jak się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy, to coś sobie obiecałyśmy, pamiętasz? - Patrzała wprost na mnie, ale wydawać by się mogło, że mnie nie widzi. - Marinette, oczywiście, że pamiętam, ale to dla mnie zbyt dużo. To co mi powiedział... - dziewczyna zaczęła płakać tak, jak nigdy dotąd. Pierwszy raz widziałam ją w takim stanie. Cała się trzęsła. Usadziłam ją na krześle obok biurka, a sama pobiegłam na dół. Zabrałam ze sobą ciastka, nastawiłam wodę na herbatę i pobiegłam z powrotem na górę. Po drodze poprosiłam mamę, żeby przyniosła nam picie jak tylko będzie gotowe, zgodziła się od razu. Wróciłam do przyjaciółki. Usiadłam obok niej i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o jej problemie. Chciałam jej powiedzieć o Tikki, ale wiedziałam, że nawet z Alyą nie mogę o tym mówić. Nie lubię mieć tajemnic przed nią. Nie wiem czy dam radę ukrywać coś przed tą dziewczyną. Znam ją wystarczająco długo i wiem, że i tak skapnie się, że coś ukrywam. Ale jak coś, mam przykrywkę. Adrien. Jest przesłodki. Jeśli zacznie drążyć temat, to powiem jej, że się zakochałam i tyle. W końcu, ona też taką rzecz ukrywała przede mną. Wypiłyśmy po herbacie, opowiedziałam jej co było w szkole i jeszcze sporo plotkowałyśmy. Oczywiście ona mówiła, ja wolałam zostawić tajemnicę na poważniejszy czas. Zawsze bardzo lubiłam gadać ze swoją najlepszą koleżanką, ale nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na pogaduszki z ludźmi. Chciałam porozmawiać z czerwoną istotką w czarne kropki. Czułam, że dzięki niej o wiele lepiej bym się poczuła. No i chciałam się położyć. Po zderzeniu z tamtą dziewczyną wszystko mnie niesamowicie boli. Czułam się jakbym uderzyła z całej siły w ścianę, a nie w inną istotę ludzką. Jeszcze dziwniejsze było, jak szybko pognały, jestem szybka, ale nawet ja nie mam takiej prędkości jak one. - Marinette, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? - Dotarło do mnie, że przecież Alya, wciąż jest u mnie. Znów wdałyśmy się w żywą rozmowę. Kiedy zaczęło się ściemniać, dziewczyna poszła do domu, kolejny dzień miał być wolny, więc umówiłyśmy się w parku. Jak tylko wyszła, przysiadłam przy torbie i wypuściłam Tikki, nie była zachwycona. Szybko zjadłam kolację, umyłam się, a gdy wróciłam do swojego cichego kącika, kwami już smacznie spało. Postanowiłam wziąć z niej przykład i zaraz po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki, zasnęłam. 240px Kategoria:Opowiadania